halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN Program
The Spartan Program started in 2491 when the first generation of super-soliders or "Spartans" was created by enhancing volunteers from the armed forces.Jan - Axon Clips Chapter 5. Since then the Spartan Program has gone through two more phases so as to include the following: #Spartan 1 Program or The ORION Project #Spartan 2 Program #Spartan 3 Program Known Spartans Spartan I's *James James (original name James Lee) *Gilly James *Morales *Gladys *Sergeant Avery Johnson*probable see Halo Graphic Novel Pg122 Spartan II's The indentities of the Spartan's full names have been deleted from the military records. These are the tags of all known Spartans, and their current status. SPARTAN-II Class 1 ("First" Spartans) originally selected 150 potential candidates, however there was only funding for half that number, so the Spartan candidates were further scrutinized, producing 75 "test subjects." SPARTAN-II Class 2 ("Second" Spartans) are these 75 "test subjects." SPARTAN-II Class 3 ("Third" Spartans) is not well known. However there were at least 900 potential "test subjects". Class 2: 2525 *SPARTAN-008: Li - Confirmed KIA by Covenant Plasma Torpedo *SPARTAN-029: Joshua - MIA/KIA *SPARTAN-030: Vinh - MIA/KIA *SPARTAN-034: Samuel - Confirmed KIA, died the first to actually destroy a covenant ship in a non-ship to ship battle *SPARTAN-039: Isaac - MIA/KIA *SPARTAN-043: William - Confirmed KIA During A Raid On Onyx *SPARTAN-044: Anton - Confirmed KIA by Covenant Plasma Torpedo *SPARTAN-051: Kurt - Confirmed KIA *SPARTAN-058: Linda - Active on Onyx *SPARTAN-059: Malcom - Confirmed KIA *SPARTAN-062: Maria - Retired *SPARTAN-084: Fhajad - Discharged *SPARTAN-087: Kelly - Active on Onyx *SPARTAN-093: Grace - Confirmed KIA *SPARTAN-104: Fredric - Active on Onyx *SPARTAN-117: John - Active *James - MIA/KIA *Kirk - Discharged *Rene - Discharged *Cassandra - WIA *Randall - MIA *Shiela - Confirmed KIA *Gray Team -Spartan Group Omega Class 3: 2537 According to the I Love Bees story line some spartans were drafted or conscripted into the spartan program eleven years after the second class of Spartans IIs graduated.http://transmit.ilovebees.com/outbound/zero_motor_function.wav The only known Spartan from this third class is: *Yasmine - Killed in Augmentation Last known surviving Spartans IIs The last known surviving Spartan IIs are: *John-117 *Kelly-087 *Fred-104 *Linda-058 *Maria-062 Spartan IIIs The SPARTAN-III program was the successor of the SPARTAN-II supersoldier program. Engineered by Colonel James Ackerson of the Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III was to be the next generation of Spartan supersoldiers and while they are inferior to the Spartan IIs they were designed to be more numerous, better trained, cheaper, and expendable."Spartan-III's were designed to be better trained, cheaper, and expendable." -- Spartan-III Alpha Company On December 27, 2531, the first group of Spartan-III's, Alpha Company, was sent to Onyx to be trained. of the 497 Spartans, only 300 survived after the Augmentations. They were activated in november of 2536. Their record was first exemplary, they saw action at the insurrection of Mamore, The Battle of New Constantinople, and the Bonanza Asteroid Belt. Nine months after they went active, however, they were massacred in Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537. Most of the Company where never mentioned except for: *Team Wolf Pack ** SPARTAN-A???: Jane - KIA ** SPARTAN-A???: Shane - MIA ** SPARTAN-A???: Robert- MIA Beta Company Beta Company was approved right after Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537. 418 candidates were selected in 2539, but only 300 became Spartans. Kurt-051 was disheartened at the loss of his first Spartans, and traind this group in unit cohesiveness, and more intense regimens. Though they were even better trained than the previous Spartans, they were similarly massacred in Operation: TORPEDO in 2545. Most of the Company where never mentioned except for: *Team Foxtrot ** SPARTAN-B004: Adam - KIA ** SPARTAN-B091: Lucy - Active on Onyx ** SPARTAN-B174: Min - KIA ** SPARTAN-B292: Tom - Active on Onyx *Team India - All MIA Gamma Company Gamma Company was trained with the help of the only two surviving Spartan-III's from Beta company, Spartan-B292 and Spartan-B091. 330 candidates were selected, and at the request of Kurt, all 330 were approved. Every one of them survived the training and augmentations. Gamma Company recieved deployment orders only a few weeks after The Battle of Reach, and most left Onyx before The Battle of Onyx leaving only fifteen on Onyx when the battle began, of them, seven were killed in action, and eight escaped to Shield World. *Team Saber ** SPARTAN-G003: Holly - KIA Halopedian Strongbadrunner contacted Eric Nylund, and he said the notation of her as G122 was an error. ** SPARTAN-G099: Ash - Active on Onyx ** SPARTAN-G188: Dante - KIA ** SPARTAN-G???: Mark - Active on Onyx ** SPARTAN-G???: Olivia - Active on Onyx *Team Katana ** Spartans in Slipspace Field Pods *Team Gladius - All MIA History of Spartan Projects *'2491:' Project ORION, the predecessor to Project SPARTAN-II, is launched *'August 17, 2517:' The first Spartan-II candidate, six-year-old test subject number 117 (SPARTAN-117), is selected. *'September 23, 2517:' The Spartan test subjects are abducted from their homes and replaced with flash clones. The real children, most no older than six, are brought through Slipspace to planet Reach. They are officially conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program. *'September 24, 2517:' The Spartan test subjects begin their first day of training, with an excruciating physical regimen with Chief Petty Officer Mendez and rigorous classroom education by the AI Deja. *'July 12, 2519:' After an extended mission in the Military Wilderness Training Preserve, SPARTAN-117 is made Squad Leader of the Spartans. *'March 9, 2525:' The Spartans undergo augmentation procedures. Of the 75 children, 30 are killed during the procedures, 12 are too crippled to continue training, and only 33 candidates are left. *'March 30, 2525:' The 30 dead Spartans are given a deep space funeral, the 12 crippled spartans are reassigned to other jobs in the Office of Naval Intelligence. The remaining Spartans begin their final recovery and training. *'April 22, 2525:' SPARTAN-117 accidentally kills three ODST soldiers in self defense. The Spartans are permanently given a bad reputation as "freaks" because of this incident. From this point on, trainers must wear their own armor for safety. *'September 11, 2525:' The Spartans are given their final training exercise in a cavern against trainers in Mark I Powered Exoskeletons. *'September 12, 2525:' The Spartans are given their first mission: The capture of Colonel Robert Watts of the Eridanus Rebels. SPARTAN-117 is given the highest military rank of the Spartans as he is promoted to Petty Officer Third Class. *'September 14, 2525:' A Spartan team consisting of SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-087, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-034 suceed in their mission. *'September 15: 2525:' The Spartan unit garners its first major award, SPARTAN-117 receives a Purple Heart for an injury during the mission. *'November 2, 2525:' The Spartan soldiers are first briefed about the Covenant. Chief Mendez and Deja leave the Spartans to train a new group of Spartans. *'November 3, 2525:' All 33 Spartan soldiers graduate from training. They are all commissioned with the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. *'November 27, 2525:' The Spartans are given their first MJOLNIR armor. The Spartan unit suffers its first combat casualty, SPARTAN-034 is killed in the destruction of a Covenant ship. *'May 1, 2531:' The Spartans have an operation in the 111 Tauri System, at Camp New Hope situated in Planet Victoria to recover nuclear warheads stolen by the rebel insurgents. SPARTANs 117, 058, 087, and 104 were captured in an ambush, but rescued by SPARTAN-034's replacement, SPARTAN-051. The Spartans complete the mission and killed a rebel leader, General Graves in the process. *'November 7, 2531:' The Spartans were sent on a routine investigation mission in the Groombridge 34 System, near Construction Platform 966A, which was a decommissioned UNSC site. SPARTAN-051's jetpack thrusters malfunctions while in the vaccum of space and was presumed M.I.A. Unknown to Fred-104 and Kelly-087, this was a cover-up so that Colonel Ackerson could recruit Kurt-051 into training the SPARTAN-IIIs. *'February 10-12, 2535:' The Spartans fight in the Jericho VII theater of operations. They witness their first glassing firsthand from the bridge of the destroyer UNSC Resolute as they retreat. *'2537:' Unbeknownst to the first Class of Spartans, a second class, consisting of at least 300 test subjects, is abducted and replaced with flash clones in the same manner as the first class. *'2552:' Stealth ship Apocolypso causes a temporal anomaly, throwing one of the second Spartans into the 21st Century. *'July 17, 2552:' The first Spartans are deployed to the surface of Sigma Octanus IV and fight in The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. *'August 27, 2552:' The first Spartans are briefed about their mission to capture a Covenant Prophet. *'August 30, 2552:' The Battle of Reach. The first Spartans are divided into two teams: Blue Team (SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-058, and James) and Red Team (All other Spartans). Blue Team is dispatched to Reach Station Gamma to destroy a NAV database. Red Team is dispatched to Reach to defend the Orbital Generators. Red Team is subsequently divided into Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Teams. During this battle all Spartan-IIs from the first class are killed or missing, except SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-087, SPARTAN-008, SPARTAN-044, SPARTAN-043, SPARTAN-093 and the clinically deceased (later revived after cryo-stasis) SPARTAN-058 escape Reach. Of these survivors Spartans 008, 044 and 093 were killed in subsequent combat actions at the ruins of Installation 04 and during Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Three unidentified Spartans are rumored to have been absent from The Battle of Reach and subsequent actions due to their assignments on "distant" battlefronts. Their whereabouts have not yet been confirmed. *'September 20, 2552:' The four remaining Spartan-IIs (minus the "distant" three) return back to Earth and they are out fitted with the new MJLONIR Mark VI armor. They are also issued new weapons, and have to defend Earth. *'November 3, 2552:' SPARTANs 104, 058, and 043 are in constant battles aiding UNSC personnel on Earth for two weeks shortly after In Amber Clad's disappearance pursuing Prophet of Regret. Lord Hood relays a message from Dr. Halsey to SPARTAN-104 to assist Dr. Halsey on Onyx. *''' November 4, 2552:' After a day of fighting Sentinel Drones and a large swarm of Covenant personnel, SPARTANS-104, 058, and 087 make it to the Dyson Sphere in Onyx's core with Chief Petty Officer Mendez, Dr. Halsey, and SPARTAN-III soldiers Ash, Olivia, and Mark. SPARTANs 043 and 051 have been K.I.A. as a result, with 051 giving up his life to ensure the safety of the survivors. ''unfinished Sources Category:UNSC Category:Spartans